


Catalan Beers and Destination Weddings

by LordOnisyr



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Airports, Anxiety, Background Relationships, Bars and Pubs, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Heart-to-Heart, Multi, Post-Grand Prix Final, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOnisyr/pseuds/LordOnisyr
Summary: Jean-Jacques Leroy never thought Yuuri Katsuki would be a good drinking buddy, maybe sharing a beer with friendly company will help him shake off this sudden wave of self-pity. Who could have guessed he would learn something too?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever attempt at writing Yuri!!! On Ice fic and my first time playing with these characters, so I ask for a lot of patience. JJ fascinates me as a character and I had to play around with him a little. The story is JJ-centric with Yuuri playing a huge part. 
> 
> Spoilers for the results of the Grand Prix Final.

**Catalan Beers and Destination Weddings**

For the past several hours everyone in J.J.’s entourage had been showing him every glowing article and supportive social media post they could find. Some of his celebrity friends heaped praise on him from their Twitter or Instagram pages. There were so many photos of fans with Canadian flags doing his signature pose. J.J. ate all of it right up.

When the entourage left the arena everyone was in a partying mood. Champagne was flowing in the limo, there was so much talk about what press J.J. was going to do back in Canada and how many promoters were begging him for a showcase. J.J. soaked in all the attention, a confident grin practically plastered on his face and his arm draped warmly over Isabella’s shoulders. It was all so perfect, just what he needed to strengthen his voice and throw some straw over this deep chasm that had dug its way into his chest. He was still Jean-Jacques Leroy, the King. Nothing could dampen J.J. Style even a few glaring screw-ups in front of a worldwide audience.

Then he just had to click on one webpage at the airport. He had been sitting in a plush chair in Zara waiting for Isabella to show him the next skirt and blouse set she had her eye on. It was a relaxing moment that went south quick.

Everyone got to Barcelona Airport earlier than expected. All their bags were checked in and the security line looked surprisingly short. It was a good time for J.J. and Isabella to check out the boutiques to kill time before the flight to Montreal. Everyone was supposed to be happy and relaxing. J.J. tried to remind himself of this as he shoved his phone back in his pocket feeling the sweat pour down his forehead and the mix of embarrassment and righteous indignation boil up from his stomach.

“…What was that place called? I think it was on Yonge Street, the guy had been on Food Network or something a few times.”

J.J. slowly picked his head up, crap he lost all track of the conversation.

“I…damn I forgot,” he replied, trying to mask his nerves with a chuckle. “Sure was tasty though.”

He cautiously took a deep breath and went into self-coaching mode. It was just one shitty article. Haters gonna hate, that’s how it always is. That only made his stomach unclench slightly. Now the clerk was probably staring at him, he stole a look over and saw the lady tidying up a shelf on the other side and barely paying any attention.

J.J. took a few more deep breaths, but nothing would stop his body from trembling. Maybe a walk was a good idea. Isabella stepped out of the dressing room, showing her ensemble of a black and white striped skirt with a sleeveless peach blouse. He looked her up and down, the sight of her beautiful form was calming.

“Now that really looks good on you,” he answered, fearing his voice was still a bit shaky.

“I am in love with this silk, it’s so soft,” she beamed, tugging at the blouse.

J.J. took his own little feel around the shoulders, it was a nice material and a nice distraction.

“Do it, I’ll find somewhere nice where I can show you off in it,” he replied.

“Oh I like the sound of that.”

Isabella gave him a little peck on the lips, J.J. returned the kiss though felt himself still shaking. He had to do something now to cool off and suddenly thought of something.

“Hey I just remembered there was this sweet pair of shoes in a place down the concourse,” he lied. “I think I’ll check them out before everything closes.”

“Oh cool, want someone to help you with your decision?” she answered.

“Nah, I’ll just check them out real quick and get back.”

“Sure thing. I’ll just take a look at a couple bags and then I’m pretty done. How about I text you when I’m out?”

“Uh…yeah that’d be cool. Take your time, you know how I get with shoes.”

She snickered, though he swore it sounded a little nervous.

“Okay, don’t get lost,” she answered, giving him a kiss on the lips.

“Nah, this place is easy to get around,” he chuckled back, kissing her again.

He hoped he hadn’t bolted out of there too quick. Naturally he didn’t go into a store to look at a sweet pair of shoes. There was a little pacing down the terminal, but his destination would be the far corner of an airport bar slowly nursing a beer and practicing his yoga breathing. After a couple minutes of silence save for the hum of the passers by his heart rate was slowing and his head was slightly clearing up.

J.J. would slowly scan the scant crowd of bar patrons, wondering how many people would recognize him and come over for an autograph. So far no one had, he was slightly disappointed and slightly relieved. The group here was mostly middle-aged people in nice suits, a few different languages going around. He overheard a few conversations in English about a big business deal and a French couple was talking about the Caribbean. He could pick up a couple words of Spanish here and there but not enough to properly eavesdrop. No one was talking about figure skating…thank God.

He took another long sip from his glass, swishing the Catalan brew in his mouth and letting the rich taste distract himself. Just a few days in Spain and he was getting used to their beers already. He remembered sipping some with dad and comparing flavors like two expert wine tasters or something. He still wished they had something Canadian here, even watered down American stuff would feel more familiar.

Inevitably there was the text tone. J.J. took out his phone, debating if he was ready to stop hiding out like a little kid and finally get back to his fiancée. Fiancée…God just the sound of that made his heart pound.

J.J. opened the message.

[Isabella] _Done, where are you now?_

J.J. took another sip then took a long breath. He was going to text her with the truth, but he sent her something else.

 _Taking care of something._  
_Go find mom and dad, I’ll be along in a few._

He placed the phone back on the bar and quietly growled at himself. His phone lit up again.

[Isabella] _Everything ok?_

Yeah everything was perfect, he was the one being a baby.

 _In the little boys room_  
_I think that tapas bit me in a bad way lol_  
_Just give me some alone time if you know what I mean ;)_

God that was pathetic. He took another long sip, by now he was halfway down the pint glass. He would finish this one beer and get his ass back where he should be. J.J. glanced up at the TV’s behind the bar, looking up at Yuri Plisetsky in all his bratty glory right on one of the screens. His glass froze to his lips. He couldn’t hear the audio, but it looked like some kind of sports report. There was that Russian kid with his coach being interviewed, by the way his mouth moved he was giving more than two-word answers. Of course the highlights went to Yuuri Katsuki next and his kiss and cry with his skating god fiancé.

A little voice in J.J.’s mind begged him to look away, but it was too late. He saw himself on the rink, immediately identifying every slip up and missed rotation. He couldn’t pull his gaze away, he could feel the cold radiating from the ice and every shocked gasp around him. The next image was the three of them on the podium with their respective medals, J.J. cringed at his fake smile.

In a second the segment was over, images of a soccer game were now on the TV’s. He lowered his head, now he was praying no one would recognize him. J.J. swirled the contents of his glass and took a look at his watch. They still had another two hours, the wonders of overestimating the traffic. Maybe he would order another one and give himself a little more time to relax. He should just be honest with Isabella, “Give me a moment, will be right back.” He could explain later, she was the one after all that lifted his soul after his crappy programs finished. J.J. picked up the phone and saw there was already a message from Isabella. She probably replied while he was fixated on the TV.

[Isabella] _:O Want me to pick up some Pepto?_

The message was from a few minutes ago, now she was probably worried. Good going, buddy. All this crap all for one lousy article, was his ego that fragile?

 _Nah I’ve got this._  
_Will text when I’m done._

J.J. sent the last message then went back to the home screen. It took him less than a second to think abut it, but he was found himself clicking on the article again, maybe to prove this wasn’t such a monster.

It was from a Canadian sports magazine: “Yuri takes gold, J.J. chokes.” He skimmed the article again, this time less freaked out and reading it more carefully.

 _…In a shocking twist, both programs for Canada’s representative Jean-Jacques Leroy, the self-styled “King J.J.,” were marred with one technical error after another…_  
_…Fresh from his win at the Rostelecom Cup, Leroy’s usual swagger died a painful death…_  
_…Practice before the short program was like watching a kid learning to skate…_  
_…Leroy’s legion of fans, however, stuck with their king maybe the only thing that kept him upright…_

J.J. put the phone down on the bar and took another long swig. The surprise was gone, but it still felt a black hole formed in his insides. J.J. downed the rest of his beer and called the bartender over for another one of whatever he just had. The lady gave him a polite confirmation and poured another glass.

J.J. looked up briefly to see someone entering the bar, then did a double take. The rather plain-looking newcomer had on blue framed glasses and was wearing a black hooded sweatshirt, but he looked exactly like Yuuri Katsuki. J.J. took a better look at him and made eye contact. The other man glanced up at him with immediate recognition. Holy crap that was Yuuri Katsuki, he was so dressed down J.J. almost didn’t recognize him.

“Hey, Mr. Silver Medalist!” J.J. greeted, rising up a little off his stool and waving.

A few eyes went on him from the other bar patrons, though no one recognized either of them. Yuuri blinked a few times and waved back.

“Ah, hey J.J.,” Yuuri replied.

“Get over here, I’ll buy you a drink,” J.J. announced.

Yuuri looked a little surprised and took a little glance around.

“Eh…thanks, that’s really generous of you,” Yuuri replied, walking in his direction.

J.J. welcomed the company by now. The bartender came back with his beer and set it in front of him saying, “There you are, sir,” in English.

“Hey get my buddy here whatever he wants, on me,” J.J. said.

“I’ll just have a beer too, surprise me,” Yuuri said to the bartender.

She recommended their special of the day, he said yes to it without question and she went to pour him his own glass. J.J. pulled out a chair next to him and invited Yuuri to sit. Yuuri took a seat and pulled up to the bar.

“So where’s Viktor?” J.J. asked, taking a sip from his new glass.

“He ran into a few people and got to talking, I thought I’d pull away for a little bit,” Yuuri answered.

“Good thinking.”

“How about you, you alone?”

“Yeah, my parents are working out a few deals and my fiancée’s shopping for something cute.” And I could be joining her right now if I wasn’t such a coward. J.J. took another long sip to crowd out these thoughts. “Thought I’d chill a bit before the flight.”

“Same here,” Yuuri replied.

The bartender gave Yuuri his glass and he politely thanked her. J.J. raised his glass.

“Here’s to the end of another dog and pony show,” J.J. toasted.

“Heh, cheers,” Yuuri raised his glass back.

They both took long sips of their beers. J.J. dramatically smacked his lips.

“So what’s next for you now?” J.J. asked. “Not wedding bells I’m guessing.”

J.J. lightly elbowed Yuuri’s shoulder, Yuuri snickered.

“No, not now at least,” Yuuri responded. “I’ve gotta win five gold medals before he marries me.” Yuuri winked and snickered. J.J. let out a loud guffaw and slapped his back. “In all seriousness we’re going to see where our careers go.”

“So you’re really coming back next year?” J.J. asked.

Yuuri nodded.

“Yeah that’s the plan,” Yuuri replied.

“That’s pretty badass,” J.J. replied, taking another sip. He looked back at Yuuri and lightly put a hand on his shoulder. Yuuri’s eyes widened a little and he glanced at J.J. “Hey you know I was joking back at the bar that night, right? About when you and Viktor not getting married? Didn’t mean to sound like a total dick.”

“Ah don’t worry about it,” Yuuri dismissed with a stiff smile and a shaky chuckle. “Everyone was joking around that night about gold medals and stuff. Call it gold fever.”

“Haha, gold fever, that’s awesome!” J.J. chuckled, clapping Yuuri’s shoulder again. Yuuri chuckled a bit along with him. J.J.’s laughs faded and he looked right at Yuuri. “Still, congratulations you two; I owe you guys that.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened a little and he smiled.

“Thanks, J.J.,” Yuuri replied. “Congratulations to you and your fiancée too.” Yuuri raised his glass.

“Thanks, man,” J.J. answered with a wide smile, taking another sip.

“So when are you two getting married?” Yuuri asked. “Waiting for a gold medal?”

J.J. let out a stiff chuckle, but those words further twisted the knife in his gut.

“Eh same thing,” J.J. responded. “Seeing where everything goes and all that. Heh we’re waiting for when I suck less,” J.J. cackled with these words, but cringed when they escaped his mouth. He glanced over and saw Yuuri look to the side and shrug, shifting a little in his seat. “I’m not going down the aisle after making a big sucking sound again, haha.”

J.J. shoved the rim of the glass between his lips to keep from digging the hole further, almost knocking a tooth. Way to make things weird. Yuuri gave him this soft look, then looked away again. This just twisted the knife further. J.J. tried to think of something else to say to not look completely stupid.

“Look I know this isn’t going to help, but…I’d say don’t let it eat at you,” Yuuri stated.  
J.J. kept his glass to his lips and stole a glance at him, cocking an eyebrow. “For one I think the pressure got to everybody. I mean it’s the Grand Prix Final.”

J.J. managed a chuckle and a nod.

“No shit,” J.J. snickered. “But you did okay. Me? Weeelllll.”

“You got bronze overall,” Yuuri piped in. “Yeah it’s not gold, but that’s still a pretty big deal.

J.J. shrugged.

“You’re right, carved out a pretty sweet spot for myself,” J.J. returned.

“Exactly. Plus there’s always next year, you’ve still got a long career ahead of you.”

“Hells to the yeah I do, King J.J.’s gonna have a longass reign.” A smile came across Yuuri’s face, it blew him away how sincere it was. “So I guess this is where you get into your speech about how falling on your ass in front of millions of people builds character or some crap like that.”

Yuuri looked down at the bar, his finger tracing the edge of the paper coaster.  
  
“I…I guess I’d say something like that,” Yuuri replied. “I mean, you must remember how I did last year.”

J.J. cocked an eyebrow and looked at him, jogging his memory. He barely remembered Yuuri Katsuki’s existence last year, to J.J. he was just another name on the venue. It took him a moment, but a few things came back. One involved Yuuri and a half-naked pole dance before humping Viktor Nikiforov’s leg, but that might be inappropriate to mention. He bit his lip to keep from laughing and thought of something else.

“Ooooh, you were sixth last year right?” J.J. hummed.

“Yup, sure was,” Yuuri replied.

J.J. remembered sitting backstage and laughing amongst his entourage about the dude who froze horribly. His stomach sank, he felt like a total ass now.

“Sorry, bud. No offense, but…wasn’t your year I guess?” J.J. stated.

Nor was this my year, J.J. could feel the sweat building in his armpits and down his back.

“No it wasn’t, I was convinced my career was over after last year,” Yuuri went on. “Then Viktor came into my life, he lit a fire under me.”

Yuuri’s widening smile was infectious, J.J. just had to smile too.

“There ya go, you got a pretty all round awesome guy out of it,” J.J. replied.

“I really did,” Yuuri answered. “Then Yuri Plisetsky came along and…heh kicked my ass a little. I realized how many more people were behind me.” Yuuri trailed off and sipped his beer. J.J. found he was watching him, waiting for whatever else he was going to impart. “This whole year in general has been unbelievable. There’s so much I’ve learned, so much I’ve learned to appreciate that I don’t think I did before. I found my passion again. It’s been hard, there’s been a lot of stress, but…” Yuuri looked up and shrugged. “I think I found myself. Yeah that sounds corny, but it’s so true.”

J.J.’s hand ached; he looked down to see it clutching his glass hard. He was trembling a little, though the smile was firmly on his face.

“So I guess what I’m trying to say is learn from your low points,” Yuuri continued. “Yeah they suck, yeah you’ll hate yourself after they happen, but maybe you could get something good out of them. It’s a huge reminder of what you have, especially of who you have with you.”

J.J.’s mind replayed the sound of Isabella yelling his theme song, a chorus of fans behind her. He heard his parents shouting encouragements across the ice and envisioned the sea of waving Canadian flags when the scores were announced. J.J. tried to pick up his glass, but it ended up falling back down on the bar with a clink. His hand was shaking too much, he could see Yuuri’s surprised look out of the corner of his eye.

J.J. forced a chuckle between a deep breath that stilled his hand.

“Goddamn that’s some deep stuff,” J.J. responded, taking a swig.

Yuuri’s cheeks went red and he looked back down at the bar.

“S-sorry, I guess I was rambling,” Yuuri responded.

“No no, that was good,” J.J assured. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Yuuri perked up a little.

“I don’t mean to tell you how to feel or anything, but I...wanted to tell you I understand,” Yuuri replied.

“Hey I appreciate your wise words, sensei,” J.J. answered with a wink and a tip of his glass. “Yeah I probably used that term wrong.”

Yuuri chuckled.

“Nah that was good enough,” Yuuri replied. “Though if you want to get technical the best term is senpai maybe.”

“Eh senpai? Now what does that mean?”

“Well someone’s senpai is kind an older peer you could say. The older ones take on kind of a mentoring role…but I wouldn’t assume I have that role with you or anything like that.”

“No I like that. So thanks, senpai. What’s the opposite of senpai, what would I be to you?”

“Kouhai, that’s the younger one.”

“Senpai, kouhai.” J.J. pointed to Yuuri then to himself. “Hey I learned something in Japanese, that’s awesome.”

He put his hand up and Yuuri limply high-fived him back.

“You should come to Japan sometime,” Yuuri said. “Come to my hometown Hasetsu, you’ll be a hit there.”

“Is that where Viktor and kitty Yuri went?” J.J. asked.

“Sure is, I’ll show you off. My family runs a hot springs inn there, you’d love it.”

“Ooohhh I like the sound of that. But first you got to come to Canada, name the city I know plenty of people who can take care of you, you and Viktor both. Plenty of places for a nice wedding too, I could hook you up.”

“How about if I win gold next year, you set us up with a dream wedding.”

“You are so on! And I win gold my lovely lady and I will go over there and have this cool Japanese wedding.”

“You’re on!”

They clinked their glasses, taking sips with chuckles. J.J. was joking around, though maybe it would be something to bring up with Isabella. For once the idea of planning a wedding sounded really exciting instead of horrifying.

“Ooooh a Japanese wedding?” a voice said behind them. J.J. cringed and covered his face. “Can we have it in April when all the cherry blossoms are out?”

J.J. felt fingers comb through his hair and a pair of lips meet the top of his head. He looked up and saw Isabella giving him a stiff smile.

“We can do whatever you want, Belle Belle,” J.J. replied, leaning up and kissing her.

“Now, Yuuri, would it be more proper for me to wear a wedding dress or a kimono?” Isabelle asked.

“Either one would work,” Yuuri replied. “My mom could teach you about wedding kimonos if that’s what you’d like; how to properly wear one, colors, things like that.”

“That would be so lovely,” Isabelle responded.

J.J. and Isabelle locked eyes, Isabelle was still smirking and J.J. gave her a look of apology.

“So how’s the stomach?” she inquired, no small amount of sarcasm in her voice.

“Heh better,” J.J. replied, kissing her hand.

“Uh huh.”

J.J. shrugged.

“Sorry, babe, I started feeling better and took a detour,” he explained.

He realized he wasn’t lying about that. Isabella rolled her eyes and sat at the bar, though she was still smiling.

“You’re buying me a drink, but the way,” she declared, setting her bag on the floor.

“Of course I’m buying you a drink,” J.J. answered.

J.J called over the bartender, Isabella ordered a beer for herself. Yuuri hastily finished his glass.

“Well I probably should meet back up with Viktor and get security out of the way,” Yuuri sputtered, putting his glass on the bar.

“See there’s a guy who knows how to check in with his partner and not keep him pacing the terminal waiting for a text,” Isabella chided.

J.J. lightly stroked the side of her jaw with his hand.

“I really am sorry,” J.J. apologized in a softer tone. “I guess I got distracted. Won’t happen again.”

Isabella looked at him and smiled, kissing his hand.

“No harm done, but I was pretty worried,” Isabella replied.

“Ah, thanks for the beer, J.J.,” Yuuri interrupted.

J.J. looked up to see Yuuri standing up, his bag slung over his shoulder and looking like he was ready to bolt from the bar.

“Hey it was the least I could do…senpai,” J.J. called, pointing at Yuuri. “You say hi to Viktor for me.”

“Yeah, will do.” Yuuri then turned to Isabella. “Nice meeting you, congratulations again.”

“Aww thank you!” Isabella replied. “Congratulations to you and Viktor too.”

“Thanks! I’ll be seeing you!”

“You sure as hell will, I’ve got gold to win,” J.J. added, winking at him.

“We’ll see about that,” Yuuri playfully shot back.

Yuuri waved and walked from the bar, J.J. and Isabella waved back. Isabella turned her gaze to J.J.

“You really okay?” she asked.

J.J. smiled and nodded.

“Yeah,” he answered. “I’m doing better.”

Yuuri’s words ran through his head: “It’s a huge reminder of what you have, especially of who you have with you.”

The bartender came by with Isabella’s drink. She thanked her and sniffed the contents with a little smile. J.J. pulled out his phone, accessing the app where the article was, and immediately clicking to something else. Best to get this crap out of his face.

A few meters away Yuuri was standing in the hallway as a couple young women posed with him and took selfies.

“Oh my God, Yuuri you’re so cute!” one of the girls with a British accent said, looking at the photo.

Yuuri’s face went hot.

“Uh…thank you?” he said, returning the pen to the one whose Grand Prix Final program he just signed.

“You are so nice, thank you so much!” the other one squeaked.

“Have a safe flight!” the first one greeted.

They were practically walking backward away from him to get one last look before turning around and skipping down the hallway. Yuuri rubbed the back of his neck.

“You look so cute when you're meeting your public,” a voice called form a meter away.

Yuuri looked up to see Viktor walking in his direction, his duffel bag in hand. Yuuri looked down to his feet and shrugged. Viktor walked over to him and lightly tousled his hair, Yuuri rubbed his hand back and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He heard a little coo out of Viktor and felt his smile form with the kiss. Yuuri lightly pulled back, savoring that smile on Viktor’s face.

“Everything set with Yakov?” Yuuri asked.

“Da, but he was hardy talking business,” Viktor replied, clasping his hand and walking forward. “He’s so tired he can barely remember his own name, hehe. I had a more enlightening conversation with those fans you just met.”

“Oh they got to you first? Good, they seemed nicely enthusiastic.”

“They were lovely, they came all the way from Wales to watch the Grand Prix.” Yuuri nodded with a happy smile, his thumb rubbing over Viktor’s knuckles. “Speaking of interesting ladies, did I just see J.J.s fiancée walk into the bar you were at?”

“Yeah, it sure was. And J.J. was sitting right next to me.”

Victor sighed and rolled his eyes, playfully putting his head on Yuuri’s shoulder

“Oh I am so sorry,” Viktor groaned, raising his head back up. “I’ll try to make up those minutes of your life you lost to his yapping.”

“No actually we had a pretty interesting conversation,” Yuuri replied, playing with Viktor’s hair. “He’s not that bad when you get him one-on-one.”

Viktor looked at him with surprise.

“Well isn’t that interesting,” Viktor answered. “Hey you learn something new everyday.”

“He even bought me a drink.”

Viktor gave him another surprised look and shook his head a little.

“He can be nice, who knew,” Viktor replied.

Yuuri just shrugged. He didn’t go any further; he figured the rest was personal. His mind replayed that conversation with J.J. His heart was still pounding and he was still a little shaky. He couldn’t believe he said everything he was thinking during J.J.’s programs. He probably sounded like a fool, though he dared hope maybe he helped somehow.

“I win gold next year we’re getting married in Canada, J.J.’s got all the connections,” Yuuri quipped.

Viktor snickered.

“He better put his money where his mouth is,” Viktor replied. Yuuri looked over and saw a wink. “And you better too.”

Viktor pinched Yuuri’s cheek, Yuuri giggled and patted his hand back.

“So would you like a big cathedral in Montreal or something more earthy by the Pacific Coast?” Yuuri responded. “Maybe we’ll ride off into the sunset in the Rockies.”

“Your shiny gold medal glinting in the sun. Or is that my shiny gold medal?”

“Mine of course.”

Viktor let out a shrill snicker. Yuuri faced him and gazed on that beautiful face, replaying his words to J.J. Viktor met his gaze and leaned forward to give him another kiss. Yuuri smiled wider, kissing him back. He clasped Viktor’s hand a little harder and walked with him toward the security gate.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a big experiment in doing some YOI stuff.  
> As I said before I wanted to do some kind of character study on JJ. He comes off as such a cocky little bastard, but seeing his crippling self doubt near the end of the series told me there's a lot more going on with him. I wanted to look at what might be behind the cockiness, maybe look into the idea of he can actually be a nice guy.  
> I also wanted to get into the parallels of Yuuri freezing up at the GPF and JJ doing it the year after. I had this idea of Yuuri somehow talking to JJ and telling him he's been there before and not to let it get to him.  
> I also wanted to show just general relationship fluff, so ergo the sweet scenes with JJ and Isabella and Yuuri and Viktor.  
> This is my first time playing with these characters so I probably did make a bunch of characterization mistakes, though I am slowly feeling my way around everyone.  
> Thank you for reading this little experiment!


End file.
